Introducing Me
by Fluffy Nouget
Summary: Kurt's unsure as to whether or not he can ask Blaine questions about himself when they get together. If only he had known the lead Warbler would whip out a guitar to introduce himself would Kurt have asked sooner. Much sooner. Pre-Klaine fluff.


**_Here's a lil' Klaine fic based off of Nick Jonas's 'Introducing Me' song. Granted, I don't really like him and never even saw Camp Rock 2, but you can't deny a cute song when you hear it. Klaine popped into my head upon hearing this and wouldn't leave me till I did something - so there you go. Who knows if Blaine really does/doesn't like the things in the song...your guess is as good as mine! _**

**_***Don't own Glee, Klaine or Introducing Me_**

_

* * *

_

.: Introducing Me :.

Kurt smiled down at his phone in what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

Blaine had been texting him practically every five minutes with the one word that seemed to sum up their entire friendship thus far: courage. Who knew such a simple word could make a heart flutter like his did whenever he opened up a new message from the older boy?

He didn't bother typing out a response – he had tried the first couple of hundred times, but found it to be near impossible. Stashing his phone away in his pocket, Kurt settled down further into his seat, a dopey grin still marring his features.

"What's up with you?" Mercedes asked with furrowed brows as she sunk down into the seat next to him as other fellow glee clubbers did the same around the room.

"Nothing." He shrugged, trying to appear aloof as he reached down to move around his bag, not quite sure what else to do; he still had that stupid, love struck expression.

"Nothing, huh? Doesn't seem like it." Mercedes persisted, a knowing look spreading across her features as Kurt sat back up and unconsciously grabbed at his phone in his pocket.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt sniffed as he straightened up to his full height and tried to look imperious to everyone else.

Too bad the vibrating of his phone shot that hell.

Mercedes watched in open amusement as her friend struggled to pull his phone from the complicated pocket of his new designer jacket. He wasted no time in unlocking the screen and reading whatever it was that was there; the grin he had been trying so hard to hide widening into a full-on smile.

She knew instantly what it was.

"Blaine's been busy this morning I see." She stated with a quirked brow as Kurt tried (and failed) to hide his smile. "Just tell me you two are going out already!" She sighed, earning the pair of them a few questioning looks from the others who were waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive.

"Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed, slightly aghast at her bluntness as he stashed his phone away once more. "I can't believe you; you know full well we're just friends." He reasoned with a shake of his head and a sad excuse for a frown.

"Kurt, c'mon, I know you see it. You two saw RENT together, have lunch whenever possible, and you're practically a permanent fixture at Dalton." The girl pointed out, her expression a dead ringer for smugness. Kurt crossed his arms and frowned over at her, clearly wishing the topic to be dropped for the time being. "I know you've fantasized about it." Mercedes smirked wickedly as she leaned in closer to him before abruptly pulling away as a large folder of sheet music was smacked down atop the piano.

Kurt frowned and felt his face burn a bright red as Mr. Shue launched into a spirited spiel about the wonder of the 80's. It was when the man became distracted by one of many Rachel's rants that he leaned over to his sassy, diva friend to get in the last few words regarding the subject.

"It'd never work – I know next to nothing about him." He murmured, hoping the disappoint in his voice wasn't that noticeable. Granted, him and Blaine had been hanging out a lot, but never had the other boy's life really come up – everything was mostly just about school and Kurt himself.

How depressing.

* * *

Kurt laughed along with whatever it was that Wes was spouting off at the opposite end of the table. Even though he didn't hear what the joke had been about, he had followed the others along in their laughter, mostly just because he liked watching Blaine laugh. The boys around him eventually settled down and Kurt resumed picking at his salad.

When Blaine had called asking him if we wanted to come down for dinner Kurt had wasted no time in hoping into his car and busting it down the interstate. Imagine his surprised when dinner turned out to be a group affair in the academy's cafeteria.

He was such a wishful thinker.

"Is that any good?" He looked up, slightly startled, to find the object of his affection grinning at him.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked back, his mind completely blank as Blaine leaned in a bit closer.

"The salad," He elaborated with a nod at Kurt's plate, "I usually don't get them for dinner. I'm a sandwich kind of guy, myself." Even his hazel hued eyes seemed to smile on their own as Blaine shot him a wink before moving back into the vicinity of his seat. Kurt felt his cheeks redden and bit his lip, trying in vain to sort his thoughts out into something that would make sense when he opened his mouth to speak.

"I think all you ever eat are sandwiches, Blaine. Don't you ever deviate?" The countertenor teased his friend lightly, earning a small chuckle from the older boy.

"What makes you say that?" Kurt could tell by the furrowed brows of his crush that he really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, well, it's just every time we eat out you always seem to get a sandwich. It's just something I've noticed." Kurt shrugged lightly with some embarrassment at having been caught noticing something about his mentor/crush. Since he wasn't sure how direct he could be with questioning Blaine about himself he had resorted to picking up little tid-bits along the way, his detective skills growing incredibly.

"Wow," Blaine marveled with a grin, "you're very perceptive!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Kurt exclaimed incredulously with faux expression of shock.

"It's not, trust me," Blaine assured with another light chuckle, "it's kind of cute, actually." Kurt felt his body stiffen in shock.

Did Blaine just call him cute?

In public?

Around his friends?

He swallowed hard and briefly wondered if there was a defibrillator in the vicinity in case his heart suddenly decided to give out.

"I, well, it's just…" Kurt floundered, not use to these kinds of comments from guys; he had no idea as how to respond. Was he even supposed to?

"Cat got your tongue?" He looked up from where he glaring a hole into his salad to meet Blaine's amused gaze; the Warbler was obviously enjoying making him flustered. Kurt bit his lip and turned back to his salad, focusing on a tomato wedge so as to better center his thoughts.

He figured honesty was the best way to go.

"I just notice things like that," He started almost shyly, "because I know nothing else about you." He chanced a glance up at the older boy to find him with a small grin and a quirked eyebrow; apparently a silent gesture for him to continue. "We always talk about myself and school that I sometimes wonder if you're an 'off limits' topic." Kurt finished lamely with a nervous laugh as he once again took his fork and stabbed absently at the tomato he had been staring at; the thing really did nothing at all to help him.

It deserved death.

"You think you can't ask me about myself?" Blaine's voice sounded closer to his ear than he had anticipated, promptly making him jump lightly. He only bowed his head in response and nodded weakly.

"Yeah," He admitted, "I did."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed as he laid a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and squeezed gently, "you should have said something! Anything! I'm like Google; ask a question and I'll answer. I'm sorry if I came across like you couldn't ask me something."

"No, no, it was nothing like that!" Kurt assured him quickly as he looked up from his dinner to reassure the other boy. "It's just that I've never been given the opportunity to get to know another guy…like me," He admitted slightly unwillingly as images of Finn and Sam flashed through his mind, "I wasn't sure how personal I could get." He looked up to meet Blaine's twinkling gaze.

"I can fix that." The Warbler stated with a smile as he gave Kurt's shoulder another light squeeze and rose from his seat before the younger boy even knew what was happening. He watched in confusion as Blaine left him to walk around the table to another boy further down in the group, bending down low to talk to him. Moments later he disappeared completely as he bent down to ground level only to reappear with something in his hand. Kurt's eye widened as he watched Blaine causally sling a guitar across his shoulder and strum a few cords, apparently making sure it was in tune.

None of the other Warblers even batted an eye.

Blaine made his way back up to Kurt, a smile on his face as he finished tweaking the strings to his liking.

"I hope this clears the air a bit – if anything it'll make a nice addition to my list of embarrassments." Kurt gaped as Blaine plucked away, a cute and airy little tune drifting from the instrument to float out across the vastness of the cafeteria.

_I…I'm good at wasting time,  
I think lyrics need to rhyme,  
And you're not asking,  
But I'm trying grow a mustache_

_I eat cheese,  
But only on pizza…please,  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me_

Blaine made a face at the pile of mac-n-cheese on the plate next to his own, the owner of which, Thad, rolled his eyes and defensively pulled it closer.

_And I…I really like it  
When the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my na-e-ame-e-aamme…_

Kurt's gape widened at this as Blaine caught his gaze and smiled, obviously making sure Kurt knew this was especially for him.

_If you wanna know, here it goes,_

_gonna tell you there's  
A part of me that shows,  
If we're close gonna let you see,  
Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

Kurt smiled sheepishly at this, realizing he should have just asked whether it was okay or not from the very beginning.

_I'm trying to do my best, to impress  
But its easier to let you  
Take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,  
and my heart,_

_Well you asked for it._

For your perusin',  
At times confusin',  
Slightly amusin',

_Introducing Me_

Blaine was practically standing right behind him now, making Kurt turn in his seat to gaze up at him with a quirked brow. He still couldn't believe he was doing this as the beat picked up and Blaine nodded along as he sang about himself, his strumming becoming slightly heavier as though preparing for an onslaught of words.

_I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use the word "dude" as a noun or an adverb or an adjective  
And I, I've never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheros  
And checks with lots of zeros on them  
I love the sound of violins _

_and making someone smi-lee-i-lee-illlee_

Kurt hadn't realized he had been holding his breath as Blaine paused in his strumming for one heart stopping beat in which he took a deep breath before starting back up.

_If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this  
A part of me that shows,  
If we're close gonna let you see,  
Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you  
Take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,  
My heart,

_Well you asked for it_

_For your perusin',  
At times confusin',  
Possibly amusin',_

_Introducing Me_

The tables around them erupted into fits of cheers and wolf whistles as Blaine stood panting after belting out the last half of the song in one seemingly simple breath. He smiled and waved to his adoring fans, his face flushed as he looked down at the speechless boy in front of him. Kurt simply stared back, a look of wonder on his face as he stared up at his crush.

"You seriously just did that?" The countertenor asked, shock evident in his voice as Blaine removed the guitar and plopped back down into his seat next to the fashionable boy.

"Yes, yes I did." He stated proudly with a grin; obviously very pleased with himself. Kurt shook his head in disbelief and swatted him playfully on the arm.

"You are a true work of art of Mr. Anderson."

"Well you know what that means, right?"

"Afraid not." Kurt quirked a brow, wondering where this all was heading.

"Means you'll have to study me some more to get the bigger picture." The Dalton boy reasoned cheekily, promptly causing Kurt to blush as avert his gaze.

"Or I could just ask you since you _are_ living art and all." He played along before slowly, but surely looking up to find Blaine grinning at him, his face the happiest he had ever seen.

"That too; I'm afraid I'm not quite done introducing me."

Kurt was glad he had opted for honesty.

* * *

**_So this was really my first published song-fic ever...I think the formatting got weird. I dunno. Reviews/comments/questions/obscene reamarks are always loved...or at least welcomed, depending on what I get. Thanks! _**


End file.
